


Wake Up

by circus (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/circus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes Dean up every morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman/gifts).



As Sam pulled back the curtains, the yellow sunlight pulsed for a second into the room. Then a cloud passed, and the rays dulled. "Sammy?" Dean mumbled into his pillow.

"Yeah. Morning." Sam stretched, looking at the rumpled blue figure twisted in the sheets before him.

"Why do you always wake up so early?"

Sam was used to this. Regular procedure. "I just do, Dean."

"Well, _don't_. Get up at noon or something," Dean raised himself on his arms slowly, and Sam half-smiled at the messy blond head curving up, the lashes glinting in the light as Dean screwed his eyes shut and blinked a couple of times. "Coffee," he groaned, sitting up and raising his arms over his head.

"On it," Sam headed to the kitchen, trying not to think of the muscles, sleek and wiry and new, showing under Dean's tanned skin (he'll be complaining to Dad about their daytime hunts soon), the slight creases under Dean's eyes as he winks at the clock, bleary and ruffled and _pounceable_.

Sam holds onto the counter, pausing for a second in the middle of pouring the coffee powder in the mug, as he heard - and in his mind's eye, saw - Dean leaning his head against the mirror, eyes downcast, brushing his teeth. People can't exactly _hear_ a person's eyes, or the way they slowly blink when they're groggy, or how a person's jaw slacks slightly as they cough up a little toothpaste, but Sam knows. Sam knows because he knows Dean, he sees Dean, and every once in  a while when being even an inch apart gets too much, he breathes Dean.


End file.
